islefandomcom-20200215-history
Patch 0.1.15.3872
*'New:' Region 2 Map (Unfinished) *'Added:' New Scent Mechanic (WIP/Unfinished) *Use bServerScent=true to enable it for testing purposes. *'Improved:' Client/Server Footprint Decal Performance. Decals get auto cleaned up in array. *'New:' Footprint Decals now last up to 20 minutes and can be highlighted by Scent Mechanic. *'Added:' Sniffing Animation for Dinosaurs (WIP) *'New:' Server Filter Option (Ability to filter servers by Standard, Roleplay etc) Currently Unfinished However. When completed server owners will be able to put their server in a category with ServerTag Option. *'Fixed:' Duplicate mask parameter in master footprint material. *Updated Taco, Austro, Theri, and Galli shaders. *Added static switch parameter for disabling blinks on eyeball shader. *Started improving and expanding water effects. Made new large/small waterfalls (both angled and straight vertical versions) and combined foam & mist emitters for the bottom. *Updated look poses/blend for Camara to be less extreme, tweaked Camara danger call animation slightly. *Fixed front left print on Puerta being inverted, made a glowy print material as an experiment. *Tweaked sniff anims for adult Rex, minor adjustment to Maia idle pose *Added distant sounds for new dino vocals, added randomized detail sounds to large footstep cues. *Started Adding support for Attach Sockets to be shared between Utah and Austro for targets to be pounced on. *'Fixed:' UI Label being cut off on the progression screen. *'Upgraded:' Mod Menu UI. *'Removed:' Unused human assets from testlevel. *'Swapped in new generic calls that are shorter and less aggressive for the following dinosaurs:' *Acro *Ava *Diablo *Giga *Maia *Puerta *Juvie/Sub-Adult/Adult Rex *Shanty *Spino *Sucho *Therizno *Trike *Tweaked the eyes on Avaceratops, fixed them being sideways. *'Added:' Sound set for Albertosaurus. *Globally reduced trigger chance for dino idle effects. *Finished updating Eye Shader for nearly all dinosaurs. *Fixed one spawn point in TestLevel being inside the stairs. *Tweaked the eyes on Avaceratops, fixed them being sideways. *'Added:' Sound set for Albertosaurus. *Globally reduced trigger chance for dino idle effects. *Finished updating Eye shader for nearly all dinosaurs. *Fixed one spawn point in TestLevel being inside the stairs. *'Added:' bServerScent Option in Listen Server Hosting. Continued Development on ServerTag Feature. *Quick fix for Trike roar animation. *Better looking ribbon trail on character scent test emitter. *Made a smaller scent particle specifically for footprints. *Minor adjustments to a few footprints. *Updated older dinosaur meshes to new versions. *Set up CharacterSelectList to use new materials for the new dinos. *Created eye materials for Diablo, Maia,Trike,Dryo. Swapped eye and skin slots in new dino skeletals. *Adjusted Albertosaurus skeleton to receive animation retargets. *Added animation montages for sniffs. *Added sniff montages to all dinosaurs whom have them. *(DINOSAURS STILL MISSING SNIFF: Camara/Giga/Orodromeus/Psittaco/Puerta/Hypo/Stego/Theri/Trike/Velociraptor) *Gave Pachy the ability to crouch. *Added sounds to Utah + Rex sniff animations. *Fixed missing texture references. *'Removed:' V3 and V4 from Listen Server Hosting list due to level streaming problems. *'Removed:' Old 'PillarOfCreation' Map. *'Removed:' Pillar Of Creation from Cooking List. *Added: EmptyMap Developer Map. *Changed setup of scent effects a little- updated scent footstep particle to be taller and more noticeable + made non-bloody version (for now the default scent effects are essentially gold for living things and red for bleeding / dead things) *imported Acro's sniffing animations *More accurate effect triggers on HyperSpino run cycles, adjusted blend weights (still does a two-step when turning though) *Distant sounds & more variation for Trike vocalizations *Minor particle fx color adjustments. *Dinosaurs will now make the generic vocal call when sending chat messages. *'Fixed:' Progression Exploit from swapping to and from herbivore for easier progression. *'Fixed:' Allosaurus growth issues from juvenile to adult. *'Adjusted:' Diabloceratops bleed at 1.0 *Possible fix for Progression Point Server Override Exploit. *'Changed:' Server Progression Points can't be lowered past half / 50% of the default rate. This restriction doesn't apply to mods. *'Removed:' Developer Debug Test Maps. *'Fixed:' Nested Dinosaurs couldn't progress properly because the dependency row names were not unlocked. *Added upper body anim slot to Maia separate from the head slot, so that vocals aren't affecting the forelegs *Updated trees for DFAO. *Adjusted fog and removed atmospheric fog so water doesn't glitch through. *Adjusted sky dome to properly reflect ToD. *Fixed progression points being gained from regular plants. Fixed patchy grass squares on Region 2 map. *'Added:' Trample Damage Framework. Added Hyper Spino Example. *'Fixed:' SM_LCave_P_Floor_11 Error. *'Added:' Warning on the main menu if you don't meet the minimum system requirements. Category:Patch Notes Category:Information